The present work looked for a detoxification interaction between selenium and a relatively non-toxic metal, silver in rats. Since metals, including selenium, have been reported to have neurotoxic effects, a limited set of neurobehavioral measures was also taken, concentrating primarily on motor function measures. Body weight decreases occurred in the group dosed with selenium, though gross food consumption was elevated. Water consumption was decreased in all dosed groups. The pattern of results does not allow an inference of unequivocal neurotoxicity for selenium under the conditions employed. The fact that body weight differences occurred in the selenium alone but not the silver alone or silver/selenium group argues for a protective effect of silver against some general health effects of selenium. A parallel experiment assessed the interaction of arsenic and selenium on general health and motor functioning measures. Arsenic and selenium in combination killed 7/10 animals. Consumption measures showed consistent effects but motor function was not reliably affected.